1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television apparatus and also a method of controlling a television apparatus, in particular in relation to providing indications to visually impaired users when audio descriptor modes are selected.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide, in television broadcast streams, additional audio descriptor component parts which provide audio description of corresponding video component parts in a broadcast stream.
In some environments, a television signal, whether broadcast or not, may be provided with a number of different audio channels, for instance representing a number of different languages, as well as the audio descriptor part.
With such an arrangement, a user will scroll through the various audio channels and may be provided with a mode image on the television display providing an indication of the selected mode, for instance specifying “English”, “Spanish”, “Audio Description”.